


20 случайных фактов про Мурату Кена, Великого Мудреца (или просто Муракена)

by Lavender_Prime



Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 03:01:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15940451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavender_Prime/pseuds/Lavender_Prime





	20 случайных фактов про Мурату Кена, Великого Мудреца (или просто Муракена)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [20 Random Facts About Murata Ken, Great Sage [Muraken]](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/416414) by mousapelli. 



1\. Он любил этого мужчину до смерти, но отказался портить фигуру, вынашивая Истинному королю наследника (ну, если честно,  _наследников_ – Истинный никогда не знал, когда нужно остановиться). Вся эта затея с переносом душ в бутылочках была просто-напросто «Планом 'Б'» Великого Мудреца.  
2\. Иногда Мурата и Йозак обмениваются понимающими взглядами через плечи Юури и Конрада – когда те особенно благородны и несносны. Йозак закатывает глаза, безмолвно говоря: «Хорошо, что они такие милые и мы их любим, да?», на что Мурата приподнятыми бровями отвечает: «Эти идиоты без нас и пяти минут не проживут».  
В некоторые моменты Мурата всем своим видом показывает: «Пустите меня к любому фонтану, и я заберу нас в другой мир меньше чем за две минуты», но это бывает нечасто – например, тогда, когда они оказались в четырех с половиной шагах от холодной войны с соседним государством, нечаянно развязанной Юури, а Конрад уже заговаривал о коллективном ритуальном самоубийстве.  
3\. Мурата любит дразнить Юури своей влюбленностью в его маму, но правда в том, что с Шибуей-сан гораздо легче общаться, чем с его собственной семьей, потому что она знает о другом мире (и гораздо щедрее на знаки внимания и обнимашки, чем его родная мама). Теперь, много времени проводя с Юури в Шин-Макоку, он очень-очень скучает по посиделкам на кухне у Шибуи и шпионским докладам «Юури. События и факты». И, конечно, по печенькам Шибуи-сан он тоже скучает.  
4\. И по переднику. И по тому, как Шибуя-сан всегда завидует тонюсенькой талии Мураты, пока завязывает ему передник (см. пункт 1, это более чем справедливо).  
5\. Чем чаще Истинный говорит через Юури, там слабее ощущается его присутствие, когда Юури «возвращается» в свое тело. Тень Шин-О, которую Мурата периодически видит в Юури, раз за разом сурово напоминает ему, что не стоит переносить привязанность многотысячелетней давности на 27-го мао.  
Когда волосы Юури отрастают слишком сильно, угрожая спокойствию Мураты, ему достаточно отпустить при Шибуе-сан пару умело подобранных безобидных комментариев, чтобы та заставила Юури подстричься.   
6\. Наверное, во всем Шин-Макоку не сыскать более безрукого мастера, чем Мурата. Но храмовые жрицы, похоже, не возражают против того, что в итоге им приходится показывать ему, как и что делать, от начала до конца. У Мураты иногда закрадывается нехорошее подозрение, что они просто хотят подольше удержать его при себе.  
7\. Когда эпопея с четырьмя Запретными Ларцами выходит из-под контроля, Мурате немного стыдно за себя. Он мог бы поспорить, что тогда только выполнял приказы, но чувствует, что «Истинный Король меня заставил» – весьма слабое извинение.  
8\. Когда Мурата впервые видит, как Юури подписывает документ как «Шибуя Юури, Хараджуку Фури», он с трудом сдерживает хихиканье. Но когда затем он замечает официальную, сделанную Гюнтером, королевскую печать с этим именем, то смеется до слез. Иногда нелегко быть единственным человеком, который может оценить юмор пересечений Земли и Шин-Макоку, но такие моменты просто созданы для того, чтобы ими наслаждаться.  
9\. И еще приятнее, когда Юури оказывается с ним на одной волне. Во время церемониального обеда с высокопоставленным жрецом соседней страны, выглядящим точь-в-точь как Сефирот из Final Fantasy VII, единственное, что помогло Мурате пережить этот обед – выражение лица Юури, на котором был написан с трудом подавляемый ужас (и знание, что Юури видит аналогичный на его лице).  
10\. Мурата симпатизирует Конраду. Конрад ему нравится, Мурата уважает его высокие принципы, но, проклятье, сколько еще поколений нужно, чтобы эти Веллеры наконец перестали быть настолько долбанутыми на голову мучениками? Он благодарен Йозаку за то, что тот время от времени рассеивает ангст этого Веллера хорошим сексом и переодеванием в женское.  
11\. Пару раз Шери откровенно домогалась Мураты. Иногда, когда он видит, как Вольфрам подавляет все возражения Юури своей красотой (и даже добивается определенного успеха), Мурата утешает себя воображаемой сценой, где он говорит Вольфраму, что чуть-чуть не сделал  _это_ с его матерью. В библиотеке. В любимом кресле Вольфрама.  
12\. Играть со взрослыми становится все труднее и труднее, потому что Мурата вырастает и теряет добрую долю детского очарования. Взамен он старательно культивирует в себе жизнерадостный идиотизм, который, может, не настолько эффективен, но с которым гораздо проще выглядеть милым и невинным. Юури в этом смысле редкостный везунчик.  
13\. Откровенные яойные додзинси в рюкзак Юури подложила вовсе не мама. Мурата знает, что поступил жестоко, но это лучшее в мире зрелище: как Юури вопит «Это не мое!!!», а Вольфрам наседает на него, требуя объяснить, какого фига Юури продолжает твердить, что в его мире таких отношений не бывает.  
14\. Гвендаль не воспринимает военные и дипломатические предложения Мураты всерьез, и это становится серьезной проблемой для Шин-Макоку, когда наступают нелегкие времена. Честно говоря, Мурата уверен, что Гвендаль сразу же его невзлюбил, хотя Йозак утверждает, что тот так со всеми.  
Фон Вальде чуть оттаивает, когда Мурата начинает помогать разбираться с бумагами. К тому же у него, в отличие от Юури, вполне читабельный почерк.  
15\. Мурата никому этого не скажет, но втайне подозревает, что у Гюнтера легкое раздвоение личности. Или, может, тот сознательно делает себя наглядным примером поговорки «Волос долог – ум короток». И, хотя это выглядит так мило, что даже раздражает, но Мурата терпеть не может, когда Гюнтер влетает в кабинет Гвендаля, перегибается через его плечо и начинает отпускать одобрительные замечания. Потому что после его визита Гвендаль еще несколько часов взрывается по любому поводу и периодически ни с того ни с сего начинает громко возмущаться, что вовсе он не покраснел, просто тут слишком жарко, так что откройте, наконец, это треклятое окно!  
16\. Глубоко внутри Мурата ненавидит Шин-О за то, что тот оставил его одного и вынудил вспоминать все снова и снова, целую вечность. Еще сильнее он ненавидит Шин-О за то, что тот отказался упокоиться с миром, так что и Мурате придется сделать то же самое. И особенно сильно он ненавидит его, когда видит что-то знакомое в прекрасных чертах Вольфрама и решительно поджатом подбородке Юури – и знает, что никогда не позволит себе возжелать ни одного из них.  
Если Мурата когда-нибудь попадет в загробную жизнь, то где-то в укромном уголке там обязательно будет много-много веревок для одного упрямого Истинного Короля. И плетки.  
17\. Мурата обожает японцев, потому что они делают лучшие и наибезумейшие сладости в мире, переплюнув в этом народы всех стран и времен, а уж Мурата знает, о чем говорит! Он даже приносил парочку наиболее любимых в Шин-Макоку, чтобы Аниссина и служанки разгадали рецепт, но результаты не идут ни в какое сравнение с оригиналом. Первым делом, возвращаясь на Землю, Мурата всегда идет в ближайший продуктовый магазин, оставляя мокрого Юури изумленно качать головой. Мурата настаивает, что на самом деле нет у него никакой зависимости, о чем вы говорите, просто на путешествие между мирами тратится слишком много калорий.  
18\. Мурата – не особый фанат очков, которые вынужден носить в этой реинкарнации. Они постоянно ломаются или царапаются, ночью невозможно просто взять и посмотреть время на часах, и на переносице вечно остаются красные натертые отметины. Но он искренне наслаждается, как люди бочком отодвигаются от него, когда он позволяет свету бликовать на стеклах.  
19\. Лучший друг – это роскошь, которой у Мураты не было последние три-четыре жизни. И он не уверен, сможет ли когда-нибудь объяснить Юури, насколько благодарен тому за дружбу. Он почти забыл о маленьких радостях жизни вроде похода на фильм ужасов в дождливую субботу. А когда на экране появляется ворчливый деревенский сват, как две капли воды похожий на Гвендаля, они оба заливаются смехом, пока Юури не утыкается лбом в плечо Мураты, и тот думает, что ему, похоже, все же здорово повезло.  
20\. Мурата решительно не понимает, за что Ти-Зо его ненавидит. Йозак предполагает, что это из-за того, что его голова похожа на булочку – от чего Мурате, конечно же, не легче.


End file.
